


Fried Egg Sandwiches at Midnight

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Drabbles & Ficlets [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Living Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "Do you think we're a weird couple?"
Relationships: Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Series: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Drabbles & Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118937
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Fried Egg Sandwiches at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt concerned for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

"Do you think we're a weird couple?" Sheska yelled from the kitchen.

" Yeah, but to be fair we've always been the oddballs," Winry yelled back.

"Does it bother you?" Sheska carried a plate with sandwiches and fried potatoes over to the couch.

"You're serious?" Winry asked as she grabbed a fried egg sandwich from the plate.

"None of the other people we know would skip their date night for new tools and books," Sheska complained.

" That's not fair, we do know people that would've made the same choice," Winry argued.

"That's fair but do we want to be like Ed," Sheska laughed.

"I don't think we are like the girls in your office either. Did you have fun tonight? I never knew I wanted to learn to whittle until I saw the set and instruction book in the book store. It was fun sitting here together," Winry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy," Sheska grinned.

"We should've changed one thing from tonight," Winry admitted.

"What would that be?"

"I wish one of us had remembered to make dinner at a reasonable time," Winry laughed.

"I was thinking fried egg sandwiches at midnight could be our thing," Sheska kissed her.

"I like the sound of that," Winry agreed as she grabbed her book to explain the art of whittling to Sheska.


End file.
